


Somebody that I used to know

by GoldDreamer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Musician E. Aster Bunnymund, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldDreamer/pseuds/GoldDreamer
Summary: He's spent three years hurting over this. Aster is done with feeling the pain.





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually based off of this acoustic version of 'Somebody that I used to know'! I was thinking too much about Jack and Bunny and unfortunately, this sad little thing came to be!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBYymaN338E

Aster let out a gentle sigh as he got ready for his first solo performance, his old acoustic guitar held in calloused hands that were all too familiar with the body of the precious spring green guitar. This was hopefully going to be something that would help him get over the stress that has been plaguing him so heavily lately. 'Sing a song from the heart,' he remembered his mother telling him, 'It'll be okay Aster.' Yea- It'll be okay. It's not like any of his friends would be in the crowd, everything will be fine. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when one of the announcers spoke out his name. "And give a round of applause for our acoustic performer of the night, Bunnymund!" He took in a breath and headed out onto the stage, he kept his eyes down as he walked across the typical black stage. He heard a light round of applause as he sat upon the stool, moving slowly to put the strap of his guitar around his neck and under his right arm so he could play. He sat there for just a moment before playing a few chords- his voice ringing out solemnly a few seconds later.

"Now and then I think of when we were together...  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die,  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company.  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.."

Aster couldn't help the memories that sprang up the instant he began to sing or the sad smile that appeared on his lips moments after. He could see the smiling face so clear in his mind, hearing that beautiful laughter ringing out around him. It haunted him now that he thought of it, feeling an ache in his chest for those better days. The days where he thought he had been in love.

"But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love..  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough,  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low-  
Have our friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that i don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that i used to know."

He felt the pain bubbling up in his core as he recalled the night that it all really started to fall apart, the night that his beautiful lover came home smelling of alcohol and had semen in his hair. He clearly remembered the argument, they had it several times over the course of those next five days. He wished things could have been different, that he could have fixed them back up again. But he was so done trying and giving while never receiving a damn thing back.

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over,  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done..  
But I don't wanna live that way-  
Reading into every word you say.  
You said that you could let it go,  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know."

He had always been made out to be the one ruining the relationship and still to this day, three years later, he felt as if it was all his fault everything broke apart like it did. Jack had always told him that he always went out to party because Aster wasn't giving him enough attention, that he wasn't getting enough love. Aster gave up his music for six months because of him. Aster gave up painting for him. He cooked, he cleaned, he dotted on Jack- making sure to fulfill his every whim and desire. Yet it still wasn't good enough. There was once that Jack had left his phone out where Aster could get into it, he had been ignoring it like a good boyfriend- until the texts from an ex-boyfriend came flooding in. These were scandalous texts, lewd things that Jack didn't even do with Aster. He called Jack out on it and, apparently, that was also his fault.

"But you didn't have to cut me off-  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing..  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.."

Aster remembers the night that Jack stormed out of the house, claiming that he was a thick-skulled asshole and that this entire down hill trip in their relationship was all because of him. He remembers crying himself to sleep two nights in a row before everything changed so quickly he barely had time to think. He couldn't believe what was going on around him. 

"No, you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have our friends collect your records and then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though.  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

Somebody-!  
Oh Somebody, that I used to know-  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know..  
Somebody-!  
Oh Somebody, that I used to know-  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know.." 

Aster remembers watching their four shared friends come into his home one afternoon, he remembers watching them ignore him and collect Jack's things. They didn't speak to him, they didn't acknowledge he was even there. He didn't understand why they were taking his things away, at that moment he was oblivious to what had just happened to him. In this moment he knows, he remembers the heartache of realizing that Jack- was cutting him out of his life.

"But you didn't have to cut me off!  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have our friends collect your records and then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

He had tried for days to contact Jack after that afternoon, trying to put them back together- pleading with Jack to let him fix things. To allow him another chance to prove himself to Jack, to let him try again. He realized very abruptly that it was never going to happen when he heard the monotone voice speak to him instead of the dial beeping. 'The caller you are trying to reach is no longer available, please hang up and try again later.' He doesn't remember what happened after that call. 

"But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a strange and that feels so rough.  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have our friends collect your records and then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

He looked up and into the crowd as he sang these final verses, the pain so obvious in his eyes- even though his voice was so steady. He continued to sing, even as his eyes swept over to a familiar table of five. His old friends, no- now they were just strangers. His eyes lingered just a tad too long on the boy with white hair and deep ocean blue eyes before he made himself look back down to his guitar and make sure to finish out the song.

"Somebody!  
Somebody, that I used to know..  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
Somebody!  
Oh Somebody that I used to know!  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

Aster let his voice fade away naturally, applause erupting from most of the crowd. He naturally smiled and gave a little bow before making his way off stage, he was going to call his mom once he got home as normal now. He was going to tell her how it went and give her the recording of it with no editing, as always. He really did feel a lot better than he thought he would coming out of that. 

The past really was left back there on that stool, and he didn't care enough to want it back anymore.


End file.
